Love Thy Enemy
by Angste
Summary: She met him by chance. He was strange. Maybe it was that strangeness the made her more curious about him. RukiaXStark. Hate it,Love it, Review it.
1. Sunrise

_Love Thy Enemy_

_Sunrise  
_

Rukia sat on the a high branch of her tree. She lately been sneaking out of Ichigo's closet at night to get fresh air and clear her mind. No matter which direction she walked off to, she would always end up at this tree.

Maybe it was the view the tree provided. It was on a small hill and gave a breath taking view of the town in the north and in the east and west, the sunsets and sunrises made her gaze in awe.

Rukia reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone to check the time. 4:00 am. She had a lot of time. Rukia usually left her tree around 5 am. She would always get home before Ichigo or anyone else woke up. She was glad Ichigo did not know of her nightly outings, she did not want to worry him.

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes. A thought has been plaguing her recently. It was about her staying in the human world.. She loved it here and treasure the friends she made here but she did not belong here. She was dead. She was a shinigami. They were humans. They are living. The living shouldn't even know about any shinigami much less take the responsibility of one.

Rukia leaned her head back against the tree. Should she leave here? _No. Its my responsibility to look after and help Ichigo...after all I gave him the burden of a being a shinigami._ Rukia mentally hit herself. _No thinking depressing thoughts. The past is done and I cannot change it. I can only look to the future._

Rukia opened her eyes and looked at the moon. _Let me be strong,_ she prayed to it silently. Sometimes she felt like it was the only thing that kept her going. The moon reminded her so much of herself. Among millions and millions of stars but for some reason so alone.

With a sigh Rukia decided to go back home. Rukia froze half way getting up. She felt a strange spiritual pressure. It was just barley there. It was being surprised but Rukia could tell the owner was strong, stronger then her.

"No use hiding." She said loudly, "Show yourself."

"Fine." A voice came from behind her.

Rukia quickly turned to see who the owner of the voice was and stifled a gasp of surprise. Behind her stood an arrancar. She was about to pop a soul candy into her mouth when he spoke again.

"We don't have to fight. It would be too much trouble." He said lazily. "I just want to enjoy the view, much like yourself."

Rukia was too shocked to speak. An arrancar? Didn't they want to pretty much kill all the shinigami? Wouldn't it just be easier to get rid of one and save time? He could kill her, his spiritual pressure proved that.

"You can sit on that side and I will sit on this." He continued.

"I guess..." Was the only response Rukia could come up without sounding like a broken record.

That sat there for some time. Soon the sun rose into the sky. Rukia forgot about the arrancar as she gazed at the sun. She was filled with peace at the sigh of the orange ball. Rukia wanted this moment to last longer.

"..."

"Huh?" Rukia said not catching what the arrancar said.

"My name is Stark." He repeated. He waited for her to reply and didn't get one. "Its common courtesy to say your name, or do shinigami not have manners?"

"Rukia Kuchiki. I do not see the point in exchanging names with the enemy."

"How bothersome." He said and disappeared leaving Rukia alone.

_What a strange arrancar.

* * *

_**So this will be a multi chap about Stark and Rukia. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it though I don't expect many to read it.  
**


	2. Starlight

_Starlight_

"Rukia!What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo yelled

"What do you mean?" She glared back at him.

"You been out of it all day. Are you worried about something? You know you can rely on me."

"Stupid. Of course I know that!" She hit him on the head, "Ichigo, A hollow behind you!"

Ichigo killed it with one strike and returned to his body. He dusted himself off and looked at Rukia. "Come one lets go home."

Rukia and Ichigo ate with the rest of his family once they got home and ran up stairs. Ichigo listened to music and did his home work while Rukia laid on his bed looking at her cell. Soon they both went to bed.

"Hey Rukia..." Ichigo called out to her.

"What?" She said behind the closet door.

"Never mind....its nothing."

"What were you going to say?" She asked him.

"Nothing. Good night." He said softly.

"Night." Rukia listened to Ichigo's breathing. After an hour he fell asleep leaving her wondering what he was thinking about.

Rukia slipped out of her gigai and left the house.

* * *

"Stark."

"What?" He asked, eyes closed.

"What do you think would be best?" One espada asked him.

"Not fighting at all. Its a waste of time." He complained lazily.

"What would you do then?" Asked another espada.

"Take them by surprise." He said.

"Hn." Ulquiorra looked bored.

"Lets just go kill those bastards!" Grimmjow roared.

"Don't be so impatient." Szayel gave Grimmjow a annoyed look.

"I agree with Grimmjow. Take them out now and save time." Yammy hit his fist on the table.

"We shall continue to do as Aizen planned." Barragan said loudly. He glanced at Stark. "That is final."

"Can I leave now." Stark got up before anyone said anything and left.

"Hes so god damn lazy. How the hell is he primera?" Yelled Grimmjow.

"Quiet trash." Ulquiorra left the room.

"...." Harribel soon left the room too.

Barrgan walked over to the primera chair and touched it. He had a angry look on his face. "This should be my chair." He said under his breath.

Stark escaped into the human world again. Thoughts of the other night returned to him. He felt his body move there and soon saw the tree in front of it. _Maybe.._He sat down on a branch and waited.

* * *

Rukia walked past empty playgrounds and quiet neighborhoods. She heard the occasional mewing of a cat. Every now and then she would see another walking late at night, hurrying to their destination.

The lonely sound of her feet touching the ground was the only sound to be heard as she continued her nightly walk. Deep in thought she was no longer paying attention to her surroundings and soon found herself yet again at the her tree.

Rukia pulled out her cell and checked the time. It was just seven minutes past midnight. She left home just under an hour ago. _Maybe an hour here will be nice... _She walked up to the tree and put her hand on the trunk, feeling the rough surface of the bark.

"You're early." called out a voice.

"Arrancar." She greeted.

"Shinigami." He replied.

"Why ask my name if you are not going to use it?"

"I'll use it when you call me by mine." Rukia looked up to the him sitting on her branch. Was it her eyes tricking her or was there a slight smile on his face?

"Stark." She held back a sigh.

"Nice weather, eh Rukia?" He leaned against the trunk of the tree.

Rukia climbed the tree and sat on a different branch. She tilted her head to gaze at the sky. Tonight there was no moon. The sky had an empty feeling with out the moon. Rukia was a little sad about the moon but focused on the stars.

"The starlight tonight..." Stark began to say but changed his mind. He Sonído next to Rukia. _Did he...he just flash step? _She looked at him questioningly. "I'm tired but I can't sleep with out something soft under my head."

_What is he talking about?_ She got what he meant. " Why? Don't you think I will slice off your head when I get the chance?"

"No." He laid his head on her lap. "That would be bothersome." He closed his eyes.

They sat in silence for ten minutes. Rukia didn't know what to say or even to do. She never thought she would ever have an enemy talk to her in such a carefree way or even touch her, never mind lay his head on her lap. The skin on her cheeks burned red.

"Oi." She looked down at his face. "Hey, are you asleep?"

She didn't get an answer. Hesitantly, she touched his hair. It was soft like a dog's coat. Rukia waited for him to wake up but still his eyes would not open. Rukia brushed the hair off his forehead and still he did not wake up.

She stayed there with his head on her lap for two hours. She gazed at the stars wondering what he was talking about when he mentioned starlight. Rukia shook her head and cleared it off all thoughts. Taking her cell out of her pocket, she checked the time. 3:27.

She gently picked his head up and moved his arms, putting them under his head to cushion it. Quietly she left him in her tree and began to return looked up at the sky once more and asked herself, _Why did I let him lay on my lap?_ Rukia, not finding any answer, forgot about it and slipped back into the house. The sounds of birds quietly chirping was the sounds she fell asleep to.

Drifting into a dream, Rukia was unaware that the arrancar at the tree opened his eyes the moment she left. He ran his hand through his hair and stared at the dark sky. He was awake the whole time.

* * *

**Sorry if its kinda short. I need to work on my other stories before I get yelled at. Please review and share your thoughts.**


	3. Sunset

_Sunset_

Stark laid his head against the wall. The surface felt cool against his warm head. blood that did not belong to him dripped down his body. He wiped the back of his hand against his forehead and looked at the mess in front of him. His hand rested on his sword. He didn't know why. Paranoid?

Bodies were scattered in front of him. Their blood forming pools. All of them were now unrecognizable. They were numeros that revolted against Aizen. Unnatural, they said, for any shinigami to be in Hueco Mundo. The fact that they were being lead by the enemy was sick and shameful, they added.

Aizen smiled when he gave Stark the order to kill them. Unneeded was the word he used to describe them. Stark did as he was ordered and now they were an example to all arrancar, all that try to cross Aizen end up dead.

He did have to admit, they put up a good fight. They did not run from him nor tried to give up. They were admirable. Too bad they were ordered to be killed, they proved themselves to be good fighters...Or was it they only fought this well knowing they were soon to be yet another corpse. Didn't matter now.

Stark kicked a disembodied arm away from him. Was this the future of everyone when stronger arrancar are made in the future. Will they be soon labeled as unneeded and killed as well? He was unsure. Aizen was a complex man. He was also Insane.

The air in his home was now suffocating since the arrival of Aizen and his two followers. He use to live a quite, peaceful life. Now his life revolved around fighting and death. It was bothersome, he thought to himself. Now he can't relax as much as he wish to.

Stark thought about the human world. In a way it was his refuge. A place to relax. He wondered whether he should go there now. His services was not needed by Aizen so he had the rest of the day to waste.

He came to a decision. A garganta opened.

* * *

Rukia walked out of the house with Ichigo following closely behind an irritated look on her face. She stopped and turned. "I do not need you to baby sit me." She said rather crossed. "I am more then capable to look after myself."

"Rukia," Ichigo said in a annoyed tone, "Just let me-"

"No." She cut him off. "I want some alone time. If anything happens, which I doubt, I will call you."

"Promise?"

"Sure." She said already walking away. "By the way, do me a favor and stop acting so over protective."

She was already far enough to not be able to hear what he yelled at her. She already knew where she was heading. To the tree. She wondered if the arrancar would be there. She laugh at herself. She was thinking too much about her strange enemy. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was there." She said to no one in particular as she walked down the road.

The land was bathed in a orange sunlight. It would soon be sunset. She sometimes felt like she hated this time of day. Rukia looked at her feet as she walked. She stopped walking and her head swung up. She was at the bottom of the hill that the tree stood proudly on.

A shadow of a figure was on one of the many branches of the tree. She knew it was him. Strange. She could recognize his figure from the distances even if she just met him...two days ago? For some reason she felt like it was longer.

She walked slowly up to the tree. Instead of sitting on the branch as she usually did, today she sat down on the soft grass that surrounded the tree. Her back was on the trunk of the tree. She felt its rough texture on her back through the thin material of her blue dress.

"Stark." She greeted.

"Rukia." He said lazily.

"You should be more polite and call me Kuchiki." She said.

"Being polite is bothersome." He replied to her. "Besides, I like Rukia better." He laid on his back, arms folded under his head. His eyes were closed. "What do you think of the sunset?"

Rukia thought about it. "Its relaxing. It also is somewhat sad."

"Why?"

"To me..It represents things ending."

"Which can also be good." He said. He got up and jumped off the branch. He then sat down next to Rukia who looked at him questioningly. "Its easier to have a conversation when you can see the person who your talking to." He explained. "Continue with your thoughts."

"Well endings can also be bad. Ending of lives, of friendships, things like that."

"Would you be sad if our meetings ended?" He asked her. His eyes on her face.

Rukia paused for a moment. Would she? Why should she? Thoughts spilled from her mind. She open her mouth to speak. "Strangely, yes I would." She turned her head to look at him.

"Good." He said and look away from her. Was it just her or was there a hint of a smile on his lips? "I will hold you to that then."

"What?" She was confused.

"You shall continue coming here." He said. " You said so yourself."

"Thats twisting my words!" She yelled.

The last ray of sunlight was now gone. Rukia quickly stood up and brushed the dirt of her dress. Ichigo might come looking for her if she doesn't return home soon. She ran off only slowing to turn and yell, "I have to go!" to Stark.

He waved his hand lazily, "I expect to see you here tomorrow!" He yelled to her retreating form.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Quick question, Who are you top 5 favorite male bleach characters and top two favorite bleach female not including Rukia. I have this idea in my head for yet another Story. I guess I shouldn't post it till I finish at lest one of my stories..**


	4. Moonlight

_Moonlight_

Rukia's head began to feel heavy and tipped forward, eyes closed. She tried to sit straight and pay attention to class. The teacher's voice sounded far away. The nights she stayed awake at the tree has caught up with her. Rukia's tired eyes begged to rest.

She was extremely happy when the bell rang, signaling that it was now time for politely declined offers to eat with others and hurried to the roof top. Once she was there she took out her cell phone and set the alarm to go off three minutes before lunch was over.

When her cell phone was safely in her pocket she laid down and rested her head on her arms. She closed her eyes, waiting for the embrace of sleep. She felt the wind play with her hair and the sun warm her face. She was falling asleep faster then she thought she would. Soon she found herself in the world of dreams.

* * *

"Stark!"

Stark ignored the all too familiar voice and kept his eyes closed, hoping Lilynette would go away and let him sleep. Of course, she did not.

"Stark!" She yelled again. Annoyed with him, she decided to use one of her strange methods of waking him up. Stark quickly opened his eyes when he felt his lower member in a rather painful hold.

"What do you want?" He was clearly irritated. "It better be important."

"You been going somewhere." She said, sitting on him.

"So?"

"Tell me where you been going?"

"Nowhere. Just too annoy to sleep here sometimes."

Lilynette gave him a look for a moment then got off him. She made her way to the door only to turn back and look at Stark. "You better be careful or you'll be caught."

* * *

Rukia waited till Ichigo fell asleep before she snuck out. As usual she began to go to the tree, wondering if Stark was there yet. Strange thoughts clouded her mind. Was he considered a friend? An enemy? Associate? Rukia didn't know what to call him other then the strange arrancar.

Rukia arrived at the tree and for once, she was the first one there. It felt weird. He was always here but where is he? The tree gave off a empty feeling and for some reason Rukia felt..lonely? _Why should I care?_, she thought to herself as she sat down on one of the branches.

Rukia ran a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Whether he is here or not should not matter, it did not concern her. She sighed and tilted her face upward, wondering if the moon could also warm her face like the sun.

A hand ran through her hair. Rukia opened her eyes and glared into gray ones. "Looked like you could of used some help." He simply said then sat next to her. He looked at the moon. "Full moon..."

"Any strange questions for today?" She turned her gaze to him.

"Moonlight," He began, "Any thoughts?"

"Its more beautiful the sunlight but its cold."

"How so?"

"I can't really explain it."

"I see.." He looked at her then back at the moon. He sat there silently. Rukia began to wonder why he was late today since he was usually the first one here. "You're wondering why today I was late?" He said almost like he could read her mind. Her back stiffen. He put his hand up to his face and hid a smile. "I don't want to be caught. It'd be a pain."

"Oh..." was all she said.

"Its getting rather tiring just sitting here and talking every night." He said, his voice filled with nothing but boredom. Rukia began wondering he would stop appearing at the tree. This thought gave her a sad feeling for an unknown reason. He point to his left. "What is that?" He asked her.

"A playground." Rukia said, looking at the playground at the foot of the hill. "People, mainly children, play on it for fun."

He looked at it then at Rukia. Quickly he grabbed her arm and half dragged her down to it. Curiosity lit his eyes a he inspected everything. He pointed to the swings, "Demonstrate those."

Rukia sighed then sat on one. "You sit and pump your legs back and forth to swing on it. Some get others to push them."

Stark moved behind her and lightly pushed her on her back. He watched her swing back and forth before he gave her another push. "Interesting."

Rukia smiled. _He is just like a cat, lazy and curious_. It was a coincidence that her favorite animal (besides rabbits, of course) is a cat. Rukia closed her eyes as she swung. Where his hands met her back felt warm. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Why don't you swing too?" She motioned to the seat next to hers.

He sat and looked at her, carefully watching her leg movements before trying. He then copied and soon found himself enjoying the swing. He deiced that on his list of things he likes he would add swings to it. The list was very short and the only other things on it was sleeping and Rukia.

* * *

**I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if its a little short for your taste.**


	5. Midnight

_Midnight_

Rukia took a bite out of her rice ball. It was a simple dinner tonight since Karin had a soccer game. Isshin and Yuzu went to watch leaving Rukia and Ichigo alone. She didn't mind it, the house was quiet for once.

Ichigo took a rice ball and went to his room. He claimed he was doing home work. Rukia already finished the assignment and was left with nothing to do. She went to Ichigo's closet. She had a book in there that she could read. She got comfortable in the closet and began to read using a flash light.

After a while Ichigo got curious to what Rukia was doing and opened the closet door. He gave Rukia a strange look and asked her what she was doing. "Reading ghost stories, of course." She said it like it was normal to read a book in a closet. Ichigo shook his head and went back to work.

The rest of the family returned at eight. Karin's team won and Isshin would not stop yelling about how proud he was. Ichigo yelled at him to shut up. At ten Ichigo went to bed. Rukia laid still waiting till he was asleep before she snuck out.

* * *

"Stark!" Lilynette called as he walked away from her. He turned and waited till she caught up with him before he started walking again.

"What?"

"Do you need help with your mission?" She asked him.

"No." He turned a corner.

"You're acting very distant. Is something wrong?" Lilynette asked him, concern was written all over he face.

"No, I'm fine." With that he sonído out of Las Noches.

He arrived to his destination quickly. He was to persuade a group of strong hollows to join Aizen. Aizen wanted more strong soldiers so he can quickly crush the Shinigami when the times comes.

"You were sent by the shinigami." A hollow spoke. There were five in total. They surrounded him.

"I am." Stark replied.

"Then I wish you to give this message to your master..." The hollow snarled and attacked.

Stark didn't even need to draw his blade._ It was be annoying to fight with it,_ he thought He moved so he could see all of the hollows at once. The confused group looked at the empty spot where he once was. A red beam of light began to form at Stark's chest and was fired at the hollows.

It was in Stark's orders to kill those who would not join. If it was his choice, he wouldn't have fought those hollows even if they attacked. It would be tiresome. Stark looked once more at the spot the hollows stood less then a second ago. "Annoying." Stark used sonído.

* * *

Rukia was slowly walked to the tree. It was colder than she thought it would be. She wished she thought of bringing a jacket. Rukia warmed her hands by keeping them in the pockets of her pants.

Rukia looked up at the moon. Tonight it was a crescent. She sighed and continued walking. She reached the tree at 11:50. She looked up at one of the branches and smiled. He was here already.

"Rukia." He greeted.

"Hello Stark." She sat down on a branch.

"Rukia, Do you know whats going to happen tonight?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She was confused. Something was suppose to happen?

Stark had a small smile on his face. "You'll see." He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and motioned for Rukia to follow him. They sat down away from the tree. He instructed her to lay down next to him. Right before she could ask why they were here, she saw the reason. Her eyes widen.

What seemed to be hundreds of meteors shot across the sky, their orange tails chasing them. Rukia watched in awe. Never before has she seen something like this. She felt a childish delight form in her.

Stark turned and looked at her. His eyes soften. He noticed her shiver. "Are you cold?" He didn't wait for a reply and moved closer to her. Now his side was touching hers. She thanked him and continued to watch the sky.

Rukia felt her body warm at his touch. A warm hand held her cold one. "Its cold." was all he said to her. Rukia nodded and kept her eyes on the sky. Her cheeks began to feel hot for some reason.

Rukia gasped as a meteor large then the others shot by. She thought she heard a hissing sound as it raced past them. The sky lit up brightly for a second. "Do you think it will hit the earth?" She asked.

"Who knows." Stark replied.

Rukia silently laid there for another hour watching the meteor shower with Stark before she felt like it was time to leave.

"Good night." He told her as she began to leave. For some reason she felt embarrassed. She nodded and began to head home, not turning back to look at him as he watched her.

* * *

When she returned home it was quiet. She quickly moved to Ichigo's room. She quietly opened and shut the door. Rukia looked at the sleeping Ichigo before she tip toed to the closet. Slowly she slid the closet door open and began to climb in. Rukia almost sighed in relief. She started to gently slide it shut.

"Rukia."

She jumped. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo sat up in his bed and looked at her. "Where have you been going at night?"

* * *

**Hopefully there isn't too many grammar/spelling mistakes. If there are, I apologize. I cut this one short to leave you all hanging.  
**


	6. Day

_Day_

"What are you talking about?" She asked Ichigo.

"You have been leaving every night this week when you think I've fallen asleep." He looked at her facing, searching for something. "Where have you been going, Rukia?" Concern colored his voice.

"I been taking care of a few hollows." She lied. "You have been training so hard for the winter war..I just thought you should get more rest while I take care of those hollows."

"Rukia, You should of told me. I could of helped you."

"You're always helping me, Ichigo. Its time for you to learn that I'm not some weak girl." Rukia's eyes went to the clock. "Its late. Lets talk about this in the morning, Okay?" She climbed in the closet and shut the door before she got an answer.

Through the door she heard his muffled voice. "Night, Rukia." He said softly. He waited for her answer but she kept quiet. Ichigo closed his eyes, thinking she fell asleep.

Rukia laid awake and stared into the darkness. She couldn't tell Ichigo about the nights she been spending at the tree, he would be furious. She didn't like lying to him but she had to tell him something. Rukia sighed and closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

Today the had no school. Rukia woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily before climbing out of the closet. "Oi Ichigo." She looked at his empty bed. She glanced at the clock, 9:07. She slept in a little. She usually woke up before Ichigo.

Rukia quickly changed into a pair of pants and a turtleneck then went down stairs. Breakfast wrapped up waited for her on the table next to a note explaining the Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin were out shopping.

Rukia put on her shoes and left the house, It was too empty. It felt different when everyone else was there, it was warm and inviting. Without everyone there it felt like an empty shell. Rukia quickly opened the door and locked it behind her. She raised her head and looked at the sky before walking off to an unknown destination. Today she would see where her feet take her.

* * *

Stark sat with his back against the wall. Lilynette sat next to him in silence. She would watch him, waiting for him to say anything. She sat there for hours. It use to feel normal for the two of them to do that and just waste the day that way ,but now it was strange. The silence felt heavy and uncomfortable.

"Stark..." Lilynette broke the silence.

Stark looked at her. "What?"

"Stark, please talk to me. You've been acting so strange, like your not you anymore." She waited for him to say something but instead only silence answered her. "Stark, remember we are one. I'm part of you so you don't need to hide anything."

He sat there, thinking about what she said before he replied. "We may be one but we are different." Lilynette looked at him sorrowfully and clutched at where her heart should be then left. Stark watched her go.

* * *

Rukia looked up to the familiar sight of the tree. It looked different during the day. Children played on it and the sounds of laughter could be heard. Rukia kept walking. When she stopped it was at Urahara's shop.

At the door was Urahara himself lazily fanning himself as he propped himself against the door. He opened the door and motioned her in. It was as if he was expecting her. Silently she followed him.

Past the shelves and other merchandise. The two children who worked for Urahara looked at her intently before going back to work. Urahara ignored them and continued to lead her somewhere. He brought her down to the training grounds.

The sound of rocks be smashed echoed in the large room. A yell was heard then more smashing. Rukia looked to where the sound originated. Ichigo in his soul reaper form held his sword out and smashed another pair of rocks.

"Hes been here since sunrise." Urahara said. "He seems to have found new determination to prepare for war." He looked at her from beneath the rim of his hat.

Rukia continued to watch only muttering "That idiot."

* * *

Stark walked into the sunless room of the 9th espada, Aaroniero Arrurer. He surveyed the room that was mostly empty. The 9th stood in the middle of the room. "You were sent to talk to us?" it said to him.

"Aizen sent me to check on you to see if you are adjusting to your new body." Stark said to the newest member of the espada.

"We," It started out in a low voice, "are fine." It ended in a high pitch voice. "Please thank Aizen-sama for worrying about us."

* * *

Rukia decided she would stay away from the tree for a while and spend the next few nights sleeping like she should. She also decided she would leave behind her gigai.

She left Urahara's shop as quickly as she entered it. She had a majority of a day to spend now. Rukia guessed she would just waste it by hanging around the park since she had nothing better to do and she didn't want to return to the house.

Rukia sat down on a empty bench. She might as well been the only person there. It was quiet and she couldn't even hear the birds. Did they migrate already? It wasn't winter yet but it was starting to have winter-like weather.

Rukia ponder on random thoughts until she noticed the sun was in a different spot in the sky. A near by clock told her it was now evening. She got up and looked once more around the quiet park before she departed, heading back to the house.

It was pouring rain as she entered the house. Rukia slowly took of her shoes and looked at the small puddle of water forming beneath her. She went and got a towel to dry it up. Once dry, she walked up up the stairs and to Ichigo's room. As she passed by she heard running water coming from the bathroom. Someone besides her was home.

Rukia grabbed a book from inside Ichigo's closet and walked back downstairs. She plopped on the coach and began to read. She soon heard the creaking of floor boards coming from upstairs signaling they were out. A few minutes later she heard someone climbing down the stairs.

"Hey." Ichigo greeted Rukia.

"Hey." She didn't look up.

Ichigo stood there awkwardly for a moment before sitting down next to her. He sat in silence trying to think of something to say to her. Rukia glanced over at him before returning to her book.

"Rukia, I.." He started then stopped. "I'm sorry about last night." He apologized, " I know you're not weak and you don't need my protection but sometimes things can happen...Rukia, let me protect you."

Rukia put down her book. "Ichigo I do-" He cut her off.

"I know, you don't need my protection but it would make me feel better if you stop treating _me_ like a weakling."

"If I ever get in trouble, you'll be the first I call." She said after a while.

Ichigo smiled and ruffled her hair.

* * *

**I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time but I finally got on a computer. I'm not sure when I can get on again so we'll see what happens. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment. **


End file.
